New Beginings
by Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus
Summary: Same old faces but with all new beginings.ON HOLD DUE TOO EDITING CHAPTERS ALREADY POSTED
1. Prologue

My take on what should happen after TFATF & 2F2F

Disclaimer:- I do not own any of the characters from The Fast and The Furious or 2 Fast 2 Furious, but some characters in this are all mine

9 Months after the Heists

Mia POV

"C'mon Mia Push Sis You can do it" Dom said to me

"I can't push any more Dom it hurts" I said

"One more push and the baby is out Mia" the doctor said

"Oh my god it hurts I just want it out" I screamed

I looked around the room and see the doctor a few nurses and my brother Dominic are there with me telling me one more push and my baby will be out, my thoughts go back to Brian, his crystal blue eyes, his cheeky smile.

I think to myself I hope my son looks just like his daddy. Letty, Leon, V and Jesse are all waiting outside pacing the floor waiting, well Letty cant pace to quickly and she really is waddling as she is due to drop her bundle in a week or so.

_Flashback_

_A month after the heists the team except for Brian meet up in Baja Mexico_

_Why do I feel so sick and tired all the time I think, to myself, I hope it's not what I'm thinking?_

_Letty walked into the room, "What's up girl?" she said to me _

_"Lett can I tell you something and you swear you can tell Dom or the team till I know for sure" _

_"Of course girl. You know you can tell me anything Mi, I've been your best friend forever" ok well I'm just gonna come out and tell her _

_"Lett I think I'm pregnant"_

"_Oh my god Mi that's awesome" _

"_You think so cause I know Dom's gonna be pissed when he finds out" _

"_He'll get over it Mi as long as your happy he'll be ok in time" _

"_I know but should I find Brian and tell him" _

"_Well that's up to you girl, find out for sure first then worry about telling Dom, Brian and the team"_

"_Will you come with me to the doctor Lett?"_

"_Of Course I will Mi, and while I'm there I might see him too"_

"_Why"_

"_Cause I maybe be joining you in worrying about how to tell the team and another baby"_

"_Oh my god Lett this is so cool we can be mom's together and our babies can grow up together, at least Dom will be around to see your baby grow, Brian wont be around to see that"_

"_You don't know that Mi just wait and see tell Dom and the team then we'll work out what to do about Brian"_

"_Ok thanks Lett"_

"_Its ok girl lets go to the doctor"_

A few hours later

_Dinner was on the table and we were all chatting and eating when Lett and I look at each other and know its time to let the team in on our little secrets_

_Letty stands up "guys, GUYS, shut up guys I got something to say" _

"_Ok Lett what is it baby" Dom asked_

"_Well when Mia and I went out today we weren't just going shopping we went somewhere else too"_

_There was silence for a few minutes then V said "Well c'mon on Lett don't keep us in the dark where did you two go"_

"_To the doctor's, in about 8 months there are gonna be a few new additions in the house"_

"_What who" Jesse asked_

"_I'm pregnant" Lett said and looked at Dom, he has a look on his face or sheer happiness _

_"Are you serious Lett I'm gonna be a daddy" _

_"Yes Dom your going to be a daddy"_

_He picked Letty up and twirled her around repeating to himself "I'm gonna be a daddy I'm gonna be a daddy"_

_The guys were speechless and had gone over to congratulate them, then Leon_ _said "Wait you said a few additions how many babies and you having?"_

"_Well"… Letty starts to say then I found my voice and said "I'm pregnant too"_

_They all turned around and looked at me and Dom said "I'm gonna be an uncle too" _

"_Yes Dom, are you angry with me"_

"_No way my queen and my baby sister and pregnant I'm gonna be a dad and an uncle all at once"_

_The guys all congratulated me when Vince said "I gotta ask Mi is the buster the dad"_

"_Yes V Brian is the father of my baby, and I think I wanna find him to tell him"_

"_No way Mia he has no right to know look at what he did to us he lied to us he was a cop"_

"_I"… I started to say when Dom came to my rescue and _said

_"He does have a point Mia, but also he saved all our asses Vince he saved your life and Jesse's and gave me his car and let me go I think he should know but not right now just give it time please Mi"_

"_Ok Dom but I wanna tell him soon"_

"_Ok well I'll get Jesse on to trying to find him, I'll get in touch with some people and see if it's safe for us to go home cause I want these babies to live where we all grew up"_

_He walked up and gave me a huge hug and whispered " It'll be ok sis, mami and papi would be proud of both of us right now, we'll find him ok it aint gonna be easy and the team is still somewhat angry for him lying but we'll figure it out"_

"_Thanks bro I still love him ya know and as much as he hurt me and the team I still want him to know he's gonna be a daddy"_

"_It'll be ok Mi we'll work it all out" _

_End Flashback_

"That's it Mia this is the last push I can see the head, one big push and your baby will be out"

"I cant do it I cant it hurts to much"

"C'mon sis u can do it I wanna see my niece or nephew and you know you want to see your baby too"

"Where's Brian Dom why isn't he here"

"He'll be here Mi"

"He's not gonna make it bro he's gonna miss the birth"

"I'm gonna call Letty in to see if she knows where he is"

"Please don't leave me Dom"

Just then the nurse said "I'll go ask your friend to come in so you don't have to leave your sister"

"Thanks"

The nurse walked out the door and stopped Letty

"Are you here with Ms Toretto?"

"Yeah we are is she ok is something wrong oh my god is the baby ok?" Jesse asked franticly

"Yeah everything is fine calm down Mr Toretto wants someone to find out where Mr O'Connor is as Mia is asking for him"

"Ok I'll find out" Leon said

…………………

Is it any good? Should I keep going? Will Brian make it?

R/R please


	2. Will He Make It?

"C'mon B pick up dawg" Leon yelled into the phone

"Yo Le how's it going?" Brian answered

"B where are ya dawg Mi is worried your not gonna make it here we think she trying not to push so you can be here" Leon said worried Brian wouldnt make it

"Oh shit Le I'm almost there bro, fucking guards wanted to give me something to remember them by so I don't look to hot right now but I am right around the corner, please tell Mia I'm almost there and I love her"

"Aiight dawg will do just hurry" Leon said as he started to walk back to the entrance of the hospital

"I'm trying Leon cya ya in a few ciao dawg" Brian said shifting gears faster now

"Ciao"

Leon ran back inside to tell the team what had happened, but told them not to tell Mia why he was so busted up

"One problem Le she's gonna take one look at him and worry more about him than pushing out that baby" Letty said

"Oh shit yeah well just tell her not to worry right now coz hes fine"

**Outside**

Brian's POV

"C'mon c'mon hurry up outta my way i gotta get to my princess and our baby" Brian said trying to hurry the cars up

He pulled into a space and jumped out of the car and ran towards the hospital doors, he looked around like crazy when he saw Vince, Letty, Leon and Jesse were all seated in a waiting room not far from him

"Where... are ... they" he said as he tried to get his breath back

"In there" Letty said pointing to the room across from him

"Thanks Lett" he said walking into the room

As he walked in all he heard wass Mia screaming in pain in between yelling at Dom where the hell Brian was, he then heard Dom speak as he tried to calm her down

"He'll be here baby girl just calm down please"

"But Dom what if he misses it, he'll miss the birth of his son"

**_My son_** I think, all I knew was Mia was pregnant not that she was carrying our son

I finally stepp forward "Don't worry princess I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world"

"Brian you made it... oh my god what the hell happened to you...argh will you get this thing out of me it hurts so bad now" Mia said in between breaths

"Mia baby don't worry about me or what I look like just focus on pushing our beautiful baby into this world so his family can finally meet him" I said to her as I tried to calm her down, it seemed to be work.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it bro" Dom said to me as he shook my hand

"Thanks bro I just glad I made it in time" I said as I turned back to Mia

"C'mon on princess one more push like the doctor said and we get to meet our son" I said as I tried to soothe Mia

"It hurts Bri it hurts so much I just want it to be over" she said to me

"One more push sis and its all over, just think you can sit back and laugh when Letty has to do this in a week or so" Dom said trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah well thats true" Mia said laughing a little

The pain got the better of her as her face turned from a smile to that angry face she gets, she grabbed both Dom and Brian's hands, she squeezed as tight as she could as she willed herself to push the baby out.

"Oh my god get it out now" she screamed

"Ok Ms Toretto thats enough pushing we can take it from here" the doctor said

You have a beautiful baby boy" the nurse said to them as Mia slowly sunk back into the bed

"Oh my god Mi hes beautiful" I said to her whilst I kissed her forehead

"Sis mami and papi would be so proud of you now" Dom said as he looked to the ceiling tears welled up in his eyes, he kissed his hand and put it to his heart,

"Mia he has your eyes and Brian's blond curly hair"

"Correction big brother he has papi's eyes" Mia said to him with tears in her eyes she looked at Brian and said,

"I love you so much I'm sorry for the things I said to you"

"Shh princess don't worry about that now lets get you cleaned up a bit so you can show off your son to everyone, cause there all out there dying to see you both" I sid giving her a kiss on the cheek as I wiped her face with a damp cloth

"I'll give you guys a few minutes while they clean my nephew up and go tell the team" Dom said walking out the door

I stopped him before he walked out "Thanks for being here with her while I wasn't and I'm sorry about everything thats happened" he turned to me and said,

"Just like you said to Mia we'll worry about that later right now I gotta stop my queen wearing a hole in the floor and tell the team whats going on"

"Ok bro thanks again" I said as he walked out the door

I turned back to look at Mia and thought, look at my princess lying there looking beautiful as ever noone would think she had just given birth to our son

As I walked over to her the nurse handed me my son wrapped in a blue blanket, he's so tiny and you could just see a little of his blond hair poking out from the top of the blanket he starts crying so I give him a kiss on his little forehead and he seemed to calm down, he opened his eyes as I leaned to his ear and whispered

"Daddy loves lots lil man"

Mia's POV

I sat there and watched Brian with our son, it brought tears that were fighting to stay hidden out and down my cheeks '_I'm so happy right now I wish this moment would never end'_ I thought to my self as Brian walked towards me and handed me our son, he looked into my eyes and said as if he read my mind

"Don't worry princess I'm never gonna leave you or Jordan again"

"Jordan" I asked him

"Yeah well I was thinking Jordan Dominic O'Connor, Jordan for my brother and Dominic for yours" he said

"Oh Bri thats a beautiful name I love it" I said as I pulled him down and kissed him deeply on the lips

We both looked at our beautiful son as we heard someone cough lightly trying not to disturb this moment

I looked up and sid "Hey Lett hey guys come meet Jordan Dominic O'Connor"

Dom looked at me and smiled "Hey I didn't name him his father did" I said as he walked over to Brian while the team came over to see my beautiful son

Lett final speaks "Oh wow Mi hes beautiful he has Brian's hair and your eyes"

I start to speak but Dom beats me to it again wow he always seems to do that

"No Lett he has papi's eyes" he said trying to fight those back those tears that are threatened to fall again

Brian walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed while every took a turn of holding Jordan introducing themselves to him, telling him that they'll always be there to watch is back and protect him. I leaned back into Brian as he put his arms around me and kissed my cheek lightly "I'm so happy Bri it looks like things are gonna be ok from now on"

He turned to me and said "yeah princess I think it will, everything will work out in time."

As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I listened to everyone talking baby talk to Jordan, I smiled as I fell into deep sleep thinking how funny they all sounded cooing over my son when there all supposed to be a big tough team that noone fucks with.

But underneath those tough exteriors there are soft hearts of gold

Is it any good? Should I keep going? Please R/R


	3. Happy Homecoming Or Is it?

_**One Week Later**_

Dom POV

Were all getting ready to go to the hospital to pick up Mia and my new nephew Jordan, Letty is waddling around getting dressed I laugh as I watch her cursing again trying to find something that will fit over her huge belly thats holding my baby inside.

I walk over to her and help her tie up the shirt she is wearing and whisper i her ear " Don't worry baby you'll be able to fit back into your wife beaters and army fatigues soon" she turns to me and says "Yeah then i can finally get you back for making me get this big, how come Mia didn't get this big with Jordan?" she asks me "I dunno baby but Mi has always been small so i guess she just didn't get any bigger"

We walk downstairs and i yell "If you boys don't get your asses into gear were leaving without you" less than a second later i hear loud thudding coming through the house as Leon, Vince and Jesse rush to be out the door in time

**At The Hospital **

No One POV

Brian and Mia are bustling around getting the rest of there stuff packed up to take there new son home.

"Bri i cant wait to get Jordy home, i mean i have loved the break from not doing everything for you guys but i miss my house", "i know princess i cant wait to have my lil man at home so i can start teaching him stuff" Brian says with a cheeky grin on his face. Mia hits his arm playfully and is about to say something when there's a knock at the door before they can say a word in walks Dom, Vince,Leon and Jesse while Letty waddles in slowly after them "So how ya livin girl?" Letty says to Mia as she goes and picks Jordan up from the bassinet. "Dying to get home Lett" Mia says watching Letty and Dom fuss over her son "so how you feeling Lett since you only got like a week to go?" "i just cant wait for him to show is face but can wait for the pain" Lett says smiling at Mia "How do you know ita gonna be a boy ?" Brian asks her "Well when we last went to the races i was walking past a group of skanks and he kicked shit outta me so badly i though i had a few broken ribs so i know its a boy coz he just like his daddy" she tell Brian whilst smirking at Dom. Everyone was silent then "So Mi how long till you can leave?" Vince says "Just got to wait for the doctor to come check Jordy over then we can go"

**In The Entrance of the Hospital**

No One POV

A young girl walks in and asks which room Mia Toretto is in the nurse informs her it is room 323 on the third floor, she gets into the lift and goes up. She walks up to the door and holds her breath as she knocks on the door, Leon opens the door and sees a gorgeous young girl push a pram into the room "Are you looking for someone in particular" Leon asks her "Yeah Mia Toretto" "She's in here follow me, may i ask do i know you cause you seem very familiar to me?" Leon asks her guiding her into the room " You'll find out soon enough" the girl says to him and continues to walk

Mia's POV

i look up to see a young girl walking into the room behind Leon pushing a pram. She seems very familiar to me but i cant see her face properly as she has black sunglasses on "Hello do i know you?" i ask her " You should or have you forgotten your baby sister already" it cant be i think to my self, she takes off her glasses and i see her face " Oh my god Nicolette is that really you" I say to her getting up out of my chair and pulling her into a huge hug.

Nicolette's POV

I looked at everyones shocked faces over my sisters shoulder as she gripped onto me like a vice, "Yeah it's me Mia, damn girl you keep squeezing me like that i wont be around much longer" I said and everyone smiled.

"Holy shit come here Nic Nac and give your favourite brother a hug", "Dom your my only brother" looks around the room " well by blood anyways" everyone gets up and hugs her asking how she's been doin, every one except Leon who stands back still in shock at the sight of the girl he loves so deeply is back in his life in the flesh and not just his dreams or nightmares."So Nic Nac you gonna tell us who's child your babysitting?" Mia asks me, i look down at my feet knowing this was coming and knowing i have to be truthful before i speak i look at only to be staring straight into Leon's bright green eyes, how I've missed those eyes all this time i can get lost in those eyes and i have many time before. "Yeah Nic Nac who's tha kid?" Jesse asks me, i take a deep breath and sigh

"I'm not babysitting" Turing to look into those green eyes again almost getting lost in them all over again _oh how i just wanna pull him towards me and get deeply lost again _i think to myself, i look around the room to see everyone waiting for me to answer,

"He's my son" i turn to Leon " SexyLe meet yous son Anton LeonRamirez"

"WHAT" is all i hear come from everyone's mouths except for Leon who just stands there not moving not speaking just staring from me to my little boy who was asleep in his pram, then he turns around and walks out of the room, "SexyLe Please don't leave i whisper whilst the tears i tried to hold back come pouring down my face

Ok so Nicolette has a few nicknames :- Her and Leon call each other SexyLe and SexyTe, Her and Letty are known as Big Lett and Little Lett and the rest of the team call her Nic Nac which her father and mother gave her and its just stuck

What will Leon Say? what will everyone think?

Suggestions please guys

Is it any good? Should I keep going? Please R/R


	4. Shocks!

**Still at the Hospital**

Dom POV

"He's your what Nicolette?" I cant seem to comprehend what my baby sister has just said. I look around to see Leon walking out of the room with a look of shock, anger, upset and confusion on his face, Jesse trying to comprehend what Nic Nac had just said, Vince pacing the room cursing under his breath, Brian holding Mia up as she looks like shes about to pass out from shock, my lil Nic Nac standing there staring after Leon with tears streaming down her face and the most hurt look on her face the my eyes fall on my baby Letty standing there just repeating the same three wors over and over again.

As i walk towards her i see what those words are "Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god , oh my god", I know baby i am as shocked as you are" I tell her pulling her towards me " NO Dom look" She says to me pointing to the floor where there is now a puddle at her feet " My waters just broke Dominic, the baby is coming", "Holy shit Letty just hold on baby everything will be ok, Vince go find a doctor NOW, Jesse go find me a wheelchair for Letty, Nicolette take Anton and go find Leon and tell him whats going on but come straight back here." "Dom bro, go with Letty, V Jess and I will take care of this lot" I nod ok and turn to Letty and see she is now crying in pain, something she has not done since we both lost our parents "Baby c'mon baby let's go" i say to her as i pick her up and start to walk towards the door when Jesse comes in with a wheel chair, i place her in the chair as she screams " Dom it hurts, please Dom get it out of me"

**Upstairs**

No One POV

In the waiting room outside the delivery suite Dom and Vince are both pacing " Why won't they let me in there god damn it" Dom says in a very worried yet pissed off tone " Chill Dom bro you'll be able to go in as soon as they finish checking Lett and the baby over ok so please bro just relax" Vince says ti him trying to calm him down " Relax, relax how can i relax V they wont let me in there and they wont tell me whats going on" just then the doctor walks out of Letty's room " Mr Toretto" " Yeah thats me, is everything ok? is Letty ok? Is something wrong with my baby?" Dom asks him talking really fast " Slow down Mr Toretto, Letty and the babies are doing just fine" the doctor tells him in a calm tone " Babies! She's only having one: Dom says looking at the doctor as if he has just grown another head

" Well Mr Toretto it seems that we sort of missed the fact that Miss Sanchez is carrying twins, now being her first pregnancy things will take there time but being a twin pregnancy we have to monitor her and the babies in case things start to fasten up but for the moment Miss Sanchez is doing very well and the babies are fine, i must warn you that this birth could be very quick or they could take there time joining us but rest assured Mr Toretto she is in the best place she cane be" " Thank you very much Doctor can i go Letty now please?" Yes of course you can, if anythings changes just press the buzzer above her bed and someone will be right with you" the doctor says and the leaves the room.

"Oh my god I'm gonna be a daddy of two babies" Dom says still reeling from what the doctor has just told him, " Thats fantastic Bro, I'm gonna go let the team know you stay her with Letty" Vince says " Ok bro thanks" Dom says as he turns to walk into the room where Letty and his babies are still in shock.

Vince goes downstairs and walks back into Mia's room just as the doctor who was just talking with him and Dom leaves the room after doing the final check up of Jordan. Mia all but attacks him "What's going on Vince? How is Letty and the baby?" "All three of them are doing fine, Dom on the other hand is stressing to the max" Jesse turns to me confused and says "Three, what do you mean three Vince?" "Well it turns out the doctors overlooked the fact that Letty is having twins" Vince tells them as Nicolette walks back into the room " Oh shit thats awesome, I just get back and I'm already and aunty three times over" Vince turns to Nicolette " Where's Le? Does he know whats going on?" "Yeah he just took Anton to change his nappy" " Ok well I'm guessing were all gonna go upstairs now so go find him and meet us up there ok" Vince says to her as everyone starts heading out the door " Yeah we'll meet you up there i just wanna go talk to Le for a bit but if anything happens page me or ring Leon ok" Nicolette says walking out the door "Ok" everyone says as the head for the lift to go upstairs.

"So anyone gotten anything outta her yet?" Vince asks them all " Not really, she says she is gonna tell us when where all together so she dont have to keep repeating herself" Jesse says to Vince " Yeah but i know one thing that Leon is Anton's dad and she loves Leon still, she told me she only left coz she thought we would hate her" Mia says to me while walking out of the lift watching Brian with there son. " We would never hate her, she's Nic Nac" Vince says as they all nod in agreement.

**Somewhere In The Hospital**

Nic Nac POV

I start to walk over to where my SexyLe and my lil man are not taking my eyes off them thinking to myself there are the two mean i love dearly in the world playing like they should have been all this time. Wiping the tears away she sits down next to them " Hey Le" "Hey SexyTe...I mean Hey Nic" He says to me keeping his eyes away from mine and looking at Anton "I'm so sorry SexyLe i should of told you" I say not wiping away the tears that are running down my cheeks this time " Hey SexyTe, shh mami don't cry" he says as he puts our son back into his pram and takes me in his arms holding me tight while i sob into his shoulder " I wish you would of told me you didn't get rid of him, Nicolette i would of helped you, he's my son too, you know i wouldn't of turned my back on either of you" "I'm so sorry i really am" is all i keep whispering into his shoulder as he keeps talking "When you told me I was gonna be a daddy i was over the moon, then you turn around and tell me your not keeping him and just up and leave, please mami just tell me what i did wrong and I'll make it up to you?" I turn to him and see tears stream down his face, the whole time I have know my SexyLe i have never ever seen him cry, " I wish i could take it back i really do and i can not tell you how sorry i am but i am truly sorry my lil SexyLe" "Papi" Anton says to his dad as we both turn to look at him "Oh my god he just called me papi SexyTe" Leon turns to me with the biggest smile on his face that i have ever seen in my life "Of course he knows who you are, i show him photos of all you guys everyday" "Really" he says to me "Yeah SexyLe, we even watch the home vidoes too. His favourite one to watch is the video from my 21st birthday party, he loves seeing us dance together." "I will never forget that night SexyTe, that was the night you made me tha happiest man of my life."He says to me and i can see the tears welling up in his eyes again "I know papi i know. Well we even have a tradition where we kiss everyones photo good night but with yours we kiss it, cuddle it and put it so its the first thing we see in the morning" "WE do" he asks with a confused look on his face "Yeas SexyLe "WE" do. I've never stopped loving you Leon and everyday I see you in our son, Two weeks ago he said his first word and guess what he said papi, it was then I knew I had to comeback." I turn to him as he pulls me close to him and half says half whispers "I Love You too SexyTe. Now let's go back and see if Dom has worn a hole in the floor yet" i look at him with a smile on me face, wiping away my tears "Ok SexyLe let's go. I love you too." He picks up Anton and says "Hey Anton my lil man you wanna go see baby Jordan with your mami and me?" Anton looks at him and says "Papi...Bubba...Mami" We both laugh. "I think that means he wants to go, so let's go" Leon says putting Anton back in his pram takes my hand and pushes the pram towards the lift to go upstairs to see how Letty and Dom are.

**Upstairs**

Letty POV

Oh my god this hurts so much "Dominic Anthony Toretto get your ass in here right now it hurts." i yell towards the door where Dom is talking with Jesse " I'm here baby, it'll will be ok Lett the pain will stop soon." i give him my signature look of like hell it will. I look up and see the team plus Jordy and Anton coming into the room now, "Hey Big Lett how ya feelin girl?" Nicolette says to me walking over " Don't ask Lil Lett, it hurts like hell" i say to her gritting my teeth because of the pain "I know this girl remember I've been there and done that too not so long ago" Lil Lett says looking towards Anton who was being held by Le then over to Dom, "Go talk to him and give him a hug he wont bite...hard" i tell her trying to smile. Nicolette walks over to Dom while Mia and Jordan come over to me, she whispers in Dom's ear as she hugs him "I'm sorry for letting you down big bro."He whispers back to her "You have never let me down Nic Nac, but we have to talk about what happened soon ok" She looks at him and says "yeah Dom i know." "Holy shit this hurts, when will this be over ?" i yell as the doctor walks in, he checks how far dilated i am and then sayd "Ok Letty it's time to go" every one starts to walk out the door as i am pushed out of the room on my bed with Dom walking by my side, the guys wave by and yell out best wishes and Mia and Nicolette blow me kisses whilst saying silent prayers for me.

_Twenty Three Minutes Later_

"One more big Letty and this baby should be out" the doctor says to me looking up over the sheet, i look at Dom standing next to me holding my hands whispering in my ear "C'mon baby you can do this, i love you so much and you have done so well, just one more push" "I can't do this Dom, i love you too but i can't do this anymore i can't" i say trying to breath normally without succeeding "Yeah you can Letty one more push, C'mon you can do this you know you can" he says as the next contraction comes and i push with all my power and all my might "OOOOOH MMMMMYYYYY GOOOOOOOOD" "Ok Letty that was fantastic you can stop pushing now you baby is girl is here" the doctor says to me holding up my precious baby girl, i look over at Dom and say "We have a daughter Dom" he looks at me and nods his head saying "Yes we do and she's beautiful"just when i thought i had a moment to rest i was wrong, i sharp contraction came on and i screamed out in pain again "Well it looks like number two makes to make there entrance into the world right now too, ok Letty nice big pushes till i tell you to stop." I'm sure for the next few minutes all everyone outside heard was me yelling and screaming at Dom "Dominic this is all your fault, i hate you right now and if you think of coming anywhere near me ever again you have got another thing coming boy" Dom looks at me smirking "Yeah ok Letty now can you do me a favor please baby" "What Dom" i hiss at him "Stop screaming the room down and push our baby out so you wont be in god damn pain anymore" he yelled at me knowing that would make me more determined to do just that. I pushed agin with all my energy that i had left then there was quiet. After a few minutes of silence there was this loud high pitched cry with the doctor saying "Congratulations not only do you have a beautiful daughter but you now have a gorgeous son also" i looked at Dom with tears streaming down my face to see that same thing from him he walks over to me "You did so good baby, I'm so proud of you Letty i really am. I'm gonna go let the team know they have a new niece and nephew, I Love You Letty." "I love you too Dom, see you in a bit."

Dom walks out of the room to find eight pairs of eyes staring straight at him "Well" Mia and Nicolette say in unison "We have a daughter and a son." Dom tells the with the biggest proudest smile on his face. "Oh My God", "Wow that's awesome Dominic" and How is Letty?" was all that was heard for the next few minutes, "Letty is doin ok tired but ok, you guys can come see her in a few minutes there just cleaning her and the babies up now , i'll come get you when she can have visitors." "Ok" They all said as Dom walked back into my room standing still for a few seconds once he seen me holding my precious babies in my arms, "So baby what are we gonna call them?" he asks me "Well i was thinking Antionette Maria Toretto after both your parents and my mami and Dominic Anthony Toretto Junior after you because I'm sure our son is gonna look just like his daddy." i tell him "Oh baby there two beautiful names for two beautiful babies who tale after there mami" He says to me as he walks over to me picking up Antoinette and kissing me deeply. "So i guess we should let the team in coz i know there all out there busting there balls to get in here" i say to Dom "Thats an understatement girl" Jesse says sticking his head in the door as the rest of the team push him through the doorway. There were lot's of "Ohh aren't they cute", "There so adorable" and "Oh My God he looks just like Dom." Nicolette finally speaks up and says "So what ya gonna call them big bro?" Looking from me to Dom "Well since Letty went through all the hard work she picked the names out" Dom says to them all as they ll look at me and Nicolette says "So Big Lett names girl" she says i look at everyone and say "Well this here is Dominic Anthony Toretto Junior" "And this is Antoinette Maria Toretto" Dom says. "Oh my god Lett there beautiful names" Mia says with tears forming in her eyes, "Yeah Letty, Dominic mami and pai would be so proud right now" Nicolette says with the same tears as Mia now streaming down her face "Yes Nic Nac they would be proud, they would be proud of all of us and how we have grown." Dom says staring around the room then down and his gorgeous daughter.

Please r/r. Was it any good?


	5. Revelations Part I Nicolette

_**3 Days Later**_

No one POV

Letty, Antoinette and Dominic Junior are being let out today, every one is buzzing around the house getting ready for the homecoming of the last of the newest members of the team/family. Leon and Nicolette were out with Anton picking up food for the party, Brian, Mia and Jordan were just heading over from there new house next door when they see Dom walking to the car "Hey big bro" Mia said to him waving Jordy's hand "Hi Unkie Dom from Jordy" Mia Says in a babyish voice as both Dom and Brian look at her then at each other with raised eyebrows "Oh don't you look at me like that Dominic Anthony I've seen the faces you pull when your holding your son and/or daughter, and you Brian John I've also busted you pulling the same faces and singing in the same voice to our son when you think I'm asleep" She says laughing her head off at the looks she was getting from her brother and her boyfriend "Don't worry bro we'll get her later for that" Brian said to Dom as Mia walked inside with Jordan "Yeah i know bro she'll keep" Dom says to him "So Dom you gonna to pick up the crew?" "Yeah but i gotta keep them amused for an hour or so cause of the party, if i don't both Mia and Nic Nac will serve me for dinner instead if ya know what i mean" Dom says to Brian getting in the car "I'll give ya a buzz when it's safe to return" "Thanks man" Dom says driving off whilst Brian walks into the house.

Inside Leon, Nicolette and Anton have just walked in the back door, Leon puts a sleeping Anton to bed then sits down at the table with Vince Brian and Jesse who are discussing the plans about what there gonna do to join the two houses, there thinking about knocking down the garages and building one huge one that joins the houses together but keeps them separate at the same time. The girls are getting really caught up with the party, so Mia hands Jordan to Brian so she and Nic Nac can go hang up decorations.

_An Hour Or So Later_

"Yo Dom it's safe to come back now bro cyclone MiaNic is over" Brian tells Dom while he avoids getting slapped by Nicolette, "Ok Bro see ya soon" he says to Brian and hangs up " You ready to go home baby?" He says to Letty as he looks at her "Yeah baby I've been dying to get home for hours now" she says to him. They finally arrive home to what looks like a deadly quiet house "Where is everyone, they knew we were coming home today" Letty says getting Dominic Junior out of his capsule, "I;m not sure baby, i rang them and told them we were on our way home maybe there at Brian and Mia's looking at the house" he says holding his princess in his arms as she snuggles into his chest. "Let's just go inside they'll be back soon i guess" He says walking into the house. "Hello anyone here?" Letty yells "Yeah Big Lett I'm out the back, Anton's in the pool" Nicolette yells back from right outside the back door. Letty heads out the back and as she opens the door "SUPRISE" is yelled out by the huge crowd of people in the combined backyards "Holy shit" Letty yells in shock as she looks around to see her family.

After a few hours the party was wrapped up cause all of the main people were asleep in there respective parents arms, everyone walked inside and found there usual spots in the lounge room, Dom sat on a lounge chair with Letty in his lap and a matching bassinet either side of him, Leon was sitting on the floor up against a lounge with Nic and Anton lying in his lap, Vince and Jesse were sitting on the lounge that is directly in front of the PS2 and Brian and Mia sitting side by side while Jordy was asleep in his mother's arms. "Ok i think it's about time we got this talk over and done with" Dom says to everyone "Who wants to explain first he says looking at both Nic and Brian "I will" Nic says.

Nicolette POV

" Ok well i don't really know where to start so i guess it all started before my 21st birthday, it was about 3 days before my birthday party and i wasn't feeling to well so i went to the doctor and he made me do a pregnancy test even under my protest and it came back positive so i made him do a blood testto double check coz SexyLe and i had been so careful and if Dom had found out then both SexyLe and i would be dead, so the test was done and sent away and i got the results on my birthday. I didn't know how to tell anyone so i didn't" "Wait a minute, Nic Nac you were extremely drunk at you party" Dom says with a shocked look on his face " No Dom i only had about 4 drinks all night, i just acted extremely drunk so you would all think i was enjoying the party you threw for me and so noone got suspicious , but i couldn't fool my SexyLe when he asked me to dance it was an ulterior motive to ask me why i was not drinking at my own 21st birthday party but was acting like i had drunk a hell of a lot more than i had. I told him that there was a reason why i was not drinking so of course my SexyLe being the way he is he asked me what that reason was so i told him, i didn't think i would have the balls to tell him straight out but i did, i told him i was pregnant and it was his baby i was carrying. I had to stop him from shouting it from the rooftop to the world world there and then about of news. Then it came time for me to cut my cake and that's when things changed, Dom you got up and told me and everyone else how proud you were of me about getting a good job and settling down with Leon, and that Mami and Papi would be so prod of me too, not only for my job and Leon but because i didn't end up like most of my friends 21 not married and pregnant. You all thought i was crying because of what Dom said but it wasn't the reason, I was crying because I WAS 21, I WAS not married and I WAS pregnant. I was also crying because i thought that if you all knew then you would not be proud of me and Mami and Papi would be turning in the grave at what there baby had gotten herself into. I was gonna tell you all my news right after Dom's speech but it was then i decided not to, after i kissed Leon goodnight and he went to sleep i sat there and thought that i couldn't stay in a place were i would be a disappointment to everyone, so i packed up what i could fit in my car, grabbed some money out of mine and Leon's racing winnings and left. I left a note for Leon telling him I loved him so much, more than words could describe but i couldn't stay i told him i was getting rid of the baby and for him not to come looking for me and to make sure noone else did either. I didn't know where i was going, i just got in my car and drove away, i ended up in Miami with Aunt Ronnie (A/N Ronnie is Anthony;s sister Veronica) I decided that i was not going to get rid of my baby as it was the only thing that linked me to all of you at the time. So i raced a bit for money but when I started getting further into the pregnancy I stopped, i ran one last race which won me enough money to keep me going till the baby was born, Every night i cried myself to sleep cause i missed you all Aunt Ronnie tried to get me to call so many times but I said no because i didn't know what would be said after all that had happened. After Ant was born i ran out of money fast with medical bills and shit, the only reason i survived was because a friend of mine Tej", "Wait a minute you know Tej?" Brian asks me " Yeah he gave me money to keep me afloat at first i refused his money but then he told me it really wasn't his money because a friend of his who raced always gave him a portion of his winnings after every race and that was the money he gave me, and in return i did designs and stuff for computers for his cars.", "I was the guy who was giving him part of my winnings" Brian said to me and i just looked at him with a shocked looked on my face as did the rest of the team, Leon the spoke up "So you were indirectly keeping my SexyTe and my son alive, all i can say is thanks bro i really appreciate it I'm gonna have to meet this Tej dawg and thank him too" , " Any time bro" Brian says to Leon then he looks at me " So it was you who designed my skyline and the other cars, we all knew Tej was getting outside help and that he was always giving money to help a girl and her son out but we all just assumed it was his kid", "Yeah it was me, small world huh" i said to him looking around the room at everyone who just sat there dumbfounded "Ok so getting on with it, as i told Leon before every night Anton and i had a ritual of kissing the photos i had up of all you guys and putting the photos of his papi under our pillow so he was close to us. Everyday we watched the home movie's of everyone so he would know exactly who his family was, Anton's favorite movie is my 21st party he couldn't exactly tell me at first but i always could see that he seemed so much more relaxed watching that night, in the end i knew that movie off by heart even thought i had been in it. When i used to put him to bed i would get out the movie of papi's crash and i would cry and cry, he knows who is grandpapi and grandmami are but i didn't want him to see that movie till he's older and we can explain it to him. About two weeks before i came back we were in the lounge room watching my party and i walked out of the room because that day i just couldn't watch my SexyLe and i dance, i heard Anton babbling to himself when i was sure him say his first word 'Papi' when SexyLe and i were dancing, her didn't say it again till later that night when i put him to bed and he reached out for the photo and said 'Papi' again as clear as a bell, i said to him yes that is your papi would you like to go meet him for real and he just smiled at me kissed the photo and went to sleep this time with the photo in his arms. That's when i knew i had to come back, he was missing his papi and SexyLe was missing out on seeing his son grow and so was his family. So i told Aunt Ronnie what i had decided and she thought it was a good idea, so again i packed up my life and drove away but the time i knew i was driving home to my family, and if they didn't accept me and my son then that was there loss.

Everyone is silent for a few minutes then Dom spoke " Nic Nac we would not of been disappointed with you ok please believe me, yeah i would have been a little pissed with you and Le at first but just like with Mia and Brian I would of gotten over it eventually." " Yeah Nic Nac I'm so sorry you would think we would of hated you because i could never ever hate my lil sis for wanting to be happy" Mia says walking over to me and giving me a hug. " Ok guys how about we take a break from all this talking and explaining and put these babies to bed" Jesse suggests to everyone Vince finishes " Yeah we can grab a drink or two and come back then the buster... i mean Brian can fill us in on his story." So we all got up, Brian and Mia putting Jordan down in Mia's old room till they went home, Dom and Letty put the twins down in there room in there bassinets and SexyLe and I took Anton to our room. I kissed my lil boy and whispered to him "Mami love's you lot's lil man" then I handed him to SexyLe as he took his son he held him tight to his chest kissing his hair also whispering to him "Papi loves you lot's to too lil man and I'll never ever leave you or lose you or your mami ever again." he puts Anton into his cot and picks up the baby monitor as we leave the room we turn his night light on and blow him a kiss. We all make our way back to the lounge room . Jesse, Vince, Mia, Letty and I can't stop laughing at SexyLe, Brian and Dom as they carry the monitors like there walkie talkie's, Leon punches Vince in the shoulder saying " You know what when you have kids you'll do the same thing and then I'll sit back and laugh at you asses." He then grabs me pulling me back into his lap saying to me " I love you SexyTe nothing you say or do will ever change that ok" " Ok" i say to him kissing him. By then everyone is sitting back where they were before except now SexyLe and i were sitting on the lounge not leaning against it and Mia was sitting on Brian's lap. Dom speaks up again " Ok Bri now i think its your turn to tell us what you've been up to for the last 9 months.


	6. Revelations Part II Brian

**Still In The Lounge room Of The Fort**

Brian POV

"Ok well after I let you go Dom, the cops showed up due to the crash and they took me into see my superiors, they questioned me for hours as to where you guys all were i told them i had no idea but they didn't believe me. Then they asked me if it was in fact you guys pulling the truck heists, i told them it was not you guys, so they asked me who was pull the heists and i refused to answer them. So they gave me 24 hours to think about it and then they would ask me again. I knew I was never gonna give up the team so I ran, like Nicolette I packed up my old life got in my car and drove away. I raced for cash to keep me alive, I changed cars to throw the cops off my tail, when they found my old car they also found my police badge and then they knew my decision, i had decided to leave the force. I ended up In Miami were I met up with an old friend from Barstow Roman Pierce and Tej who he was partnered with in T & R Performance Racing and garage. 6 weeks later they caught up with me and tried to get me to do another undercover job to clear my record of being a rogue cop who flipped on a job. When i refused they threw me in jail. About a month later i found out that Dom was looking for me, so I contacted my brother Jordan so he could speak to Dom and let him know where i was. I honestly did not think I would ever hear from or especially see any of the team again. I was shocked when about 2 months later Tanner can to see me to tell me I was going to have visitors the next day, Tanner had be working on getting me out of jail since i had been taken in. I assumed it would be Jordan that was visiting me so I was even more to see that it was actually Dom and a very pregnant Mia that were my visitors.

**Flashback**

"_O'Connor your visitors are waiting, hurry the fuck up and get your ass out there" one of the guards yelled at me, I walked behind him into the visitors room. I sat down at a table when Dom walked over to me and sat down " Holy shit I didn't expect to see you again let alone in here" i said to him " Yeah well atleast I know this time i don't have to stay in here" Dom said to me as he kept looking over at a girl that had her back to us as she was getting signed in. "So how's everyone" I asked cautiously Dom turned back around towards me then " Well Jesse and Vince both pulled through and are making great recoveries and Leon is doin good too" " And what about Letty and uh Mia?" i ask him more cautiously this time as i was scared to hear that Mia had moved on " Well Letty is great, so great in fact that were expecting our first baby in about 4 months" " Wow man congrats, thats great to hear" I say to him shaking his hand " Thanks bro" He says back to me, now I'm even more worried " And what about umm Mia how is she doing after everything that happened?" " Well you can ask her yourself Brian she's right there" He says pointing to the girl he was watching before. She turned around as I looked up and straight into her eyes Oh My God I think to myself its really her, my princess here for real, as I gazed at her walking towards me it was then i noticed the bulge protruding from underneath her favorite singlet top, the same top she was wearing the last time i saw her. " Hey Brian" she says to me " Umm uh hi Mia hhhow are you?" i stammer not taking my eyes off the bulge as she sits down " I've been better but you could say I'm doin ok now" She says looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes i so love, she looks at me like she was looking right in to my soul. We sat there and chatted for a while about the team, the races, cars and Letty's mood swings, the whole time neither of us taking our eyes off each other. Dom noticing this got up from the table and said " Well i just seen a few boys i know so I'm gonna go chat to them while you to talk, god knows you both need it" so he left us alone. " So Mia how far along are you and are you and the daddy happy?" I jump straight in and ask her still reeling over her actually being here in front of me pregnant and upset at the fact she had obviously moved on with someone new and was happy, " Well I'm 5 months along and I am happy but the father still does not know he is going to be a daddy" Wait a minute i think to myself did she just say 5 months along, well she and I were together 5 months ago, so either she cheated on me or that baby is... wait no way that baby could not be mine. I shake myself out of my thoughts " Well Mia I doubt you can hide it from the guy for much longer let alone don't know how you have managed to keep it hidden up until now" I say to her with my eyes now back focused on her belly, watch her place one hand on her belly and gently rub it in circles as her other hand was up in her hair as she twirled it around her finger like she always does when shes nervous. " You see Brian I have not seen my baby's daddy since before i found out I was pregnant so i have not had the chance to tell him yet" " Don't you think you should let him know, i mean your showing now and since it's his baby too i think he has a right to know" I say to her still watching her twirl her hair, I could tell something was bugging her because she was twirling it more and more, I just though it was because of where she was. "That's the thing Bri it's not that easy, I don't know how he is going to react to me telling him" " Well I can say that personally if it was me in this situation I would want to know." She starts biting on her bottom lip now as she continues to twirl her hair around her finger "You know what Brian, your right I should tell him. Thanks I'm gonna take your advice and be straight with him." I thought she was gonna leave then so I started to get up from the table " Oh ok well it was good to see you Mia, I hope everything goes well for you and your baby, and again I'm sorry for everything that happened" " Wait Brian I'm not leaving just yet, we can still sit and chat for a bit can't we?" she asks looking at me with a scared but nervous look on her face " Yeah well i ain't got any where important to be right now so of course we chat" I say to her smiling at her Mia sits there thinking to herself 'Oh My God I have so missed that smile, i hope our baby has his smile' I notice Mia is sitting there with the happiest look on her face I have seen in a long time, the last time I seen that look on her face was when we were driving around after our first date at Cha Cha Cha. " So what are you thinking about that is making you so happy again Mi?" I ask her " Well I was just sitting here wondering if my baby is gonna have the same cute smile there daddy does, what do you think Brian?" She asks me with a nervous smile forming on her face " To be honest I don't know Mia, I've never met the father of your child and you never know maybe your baby will or maybe your baby will look like you" I say thinking to myself oh i hope the baby looks like her she is so beautiful, I had always dreamt of her and I having kids one day. Mia started getting very nervous thinking to herself ' its time to bite the bullet, nows a good time as any to tell him " Nah Brian I was sitting here watching you smile thinking oh god I hope OUR baby has Brian's cute smile" she says to me looking like a huge weight has just been lifted off her shoulders but still nervous at my reaction " But Mia there is no way that your baby could look... wait a minute did you just say Our baby? Do you mean that " I say to her dumbfounded at what she has just said " Yes Brian this baby i am carrying is yours" " WHAT OH MY GOD... I'm gonna be a daddy" I yell as i jump up from the table and grab her, she nods her head as I pull her close to me and i kiss her hair saying " I thought you had found someone else, that you had moved on and that the baby your carrying was his " Oh god Brian no, I love you and i always will, nothing or no one will ever change that. So I take it your happy?" she asks me " Like you have to ask princess, happy is not the word, I'm over the moon, I love you too Mia. I never thought I would hear you say those words to me ever again or that you would be telling me I'm gonna be a daddy, I just can't believe it" " Well believe it Bri, oh yeah and you will hear those words for along time because all I want is you and our baby forever" She says to me as she hugs me close to her like she never wants to let me go "Forever sounds nice" I say to her as I pick her up spinning her around. I put her down as Dom walks back over to us hearing all the noise " I take it she told you huh" " Yeah bro I'm like shit man I'm gonna be a daddy with you" I say to him as he gives me a hug and says " Yeah well even though your in here be glad your not at home right now to cop the mood swings, I thought Letty alone was bad but put Mia and Letty together when there in a bad mood and god we all steer clear of the house for hours" he says to me jumping out of the way of Mia's punches "See what I gotta put up with" He says laughing " Yeah well now I got something to keep me sane in here and something to look forward to when I get out" I say to him laughing at him and Mia slapping each other. Mia looks at me then " Bri baby when do you get out?" " Well I got my old boss Tanner trying to get me out, but rest assured I will be outta here soon because i don't want to stay away from my princess and my baby for too long." We talked for a bit longer then Dom told me they had to get back otherwise the boys would probably be all buried or tied up because of Letty and her mood swings " Ok bro well thanks again for comin to see me and bringing my princess with you, and tell Letty I said congrats and not to hurt the boys too much" I say to him as I pull Mia right up to my chest holding her for as long as I can " I'll let her know, and no worries about visiting I remember I always liked it when i had visitors while I was in here, but I gotta tell ya Bri when you get out we really have to sit down and talk ok coz we got a lot to sort out as a team " he says to me trying to pull Mia away from me having no success " Don't worry I'll be out as soon as I can, I love You" I say to her breathing in the smell of her shampoo and soap I have missed " I love you too Brian, I'll keep in contact with Jordan so if we can't speak to you I know he will let you know whats going on." She says kissing me deeply. _

**End Flashback**

" I was so happy when Mia told me I was going to be a daddy that as soon as I had a chance I spoke to Tanner to see how he could get my sentence dropped and to get me released because there was no way I was gonna miss my baby being born. So for the next 3 months I was in contact with both Tanner and Jordan who was letting me know how Mia, the baby and the team were doing. While the fought to clear my name I was targeted by some of the inmates and eve the guards for being a cop. Then one day I got called into the wardens office, he told me that they had found out who had been pulling the truck heists, I sat there and though oh my god the team had been busted then they told me that some proof had surfaced to point the finger at Johnny Tran and his boys for the heists so i only had to wait 2 weeks and I was a free man. I was so happy that day, I got Jordan to ring Dom to set up a surprise for Mia, but that didn't work out to well because Mia went into labor the night before I was due to be released. The next morning i copped a beating from some of the inmates and guards as a going away present. I raced to the hospital to be there in time and well you guys know the rest after that." Jesse was the first out of everyone to speak " Shit Brian we had no idea you had it so hard, sorry dawg" "Nah Jess it's ok, it was all worth it in the end" I say hugging Mia tight. "Well guys I know where all catching up and everything but It's late and most of us have babies to get up to tomorrow, so how bout we call it a night: Letty says to us getting up of Dom's lap yawning. We all agreed so they all went to there respective rooms while Mia and I took Jordan home.

Hey guys please R/R. I like hearing what you all have to say. If you wanna leave any suggestions please do, I'm always open to ideas


	7. The Races

**A Few Weeks Later**

No One POV

It's Saturday night and the races are on as normal. None of the team had been to the races since the babies had been born. So the boys suggest the team all go, at first the girls say no but when the boys insist by saying 'but girls don't you wanna show the racing world the newest additions to team Toretto' the girls jump at the chance to show off there babies because they knew it would kill all those racer chasers to see that Dom Leon and Brian were all taken men now that they had babies. So the team all went there separate ways to get ready, the girls had decided to dress the boys like there daddies and Letty was going to dress Antoinette like her as they had, had all DT stuff made up in baby size's and to make an impact to all the racer's. Dom and Letty were in there room getting themselves and the twins ready, Dominic Junior was dressed in a white DT wife beater with a gold DT logo on it, black cargo's and a black DT jacket just like his papi while Antoinette was dressed also in a white wife beater with the gold DT logo on it, but with black leather looking pants and a black DT jacket just like her mami except Letty's pants were real leather. Downstairs Nic and Leon were getting Anton ready, He was dressed in a metallic blue DT jersey style shirt and white baggy jeans the same as his papi also and Nic was dressed in skin tight white pants that tied up the sides and a metallic blue skin tight collared shirt with a white DT logo on it and just like Leon and Antons. Brian, Mia and Jordan had just gotten dressed, had come back from their house and were sitting back in the lounge room. Jordan was wearing a black muscle shirt with a silver DT logo on it and blue jeans like Brian and Mia had the same pants as Nic except denim and a black halter top with the same silver DT logo on it as Brian and Jordan. Jesse and Vince had there trademark mechanic's shirts on and back jeans but Jesse had a DT beanie on also.

Once they were all dressed, organized and ready to leave they knew that when they got there they would make a grand entrance, no one knew that the babies had been born or that Nicolette was back as the team had been laying low so there would be quite a few shocks tonight. They drove in there usual V formation, Dom, Letty and the twins rode up front, directly behind them on the left were Leon Nic and Anton with Vince behind them, on the right behind Dom was Brian, Mia and Jordan with Jesse directly behind them. As they pulled up they could see everyone's shocked faces to see Team Toretto out and about again. The girls had planned to wait till the skanks started hovering all over the boys before getting out of the cars, All at once every drivers door of the team opened and all the boys got out together, it was then that Hector and Edwin both noticed the team there and watched the skanks start to hover wondering where Mia and Letty were. A blonde skank walked over to Dom "Hey Dom it's been a while since we seen ya around, where's your fat ass girlfriend Letty these days? I'm surprised that she let you out all by yourself" she said looking around for Letty or Mia. Letty fumed as she and the twins got out of the car and walked up behind the skank and said " His girlfriend and the mother of his babies is right here and I ain't fat or pregnant anymore so I can mess up that skanky ass of yours now" she handed Dominic Junior to Dom as she was joined by Mia and Jordan to her right and Nic and Anton to her left, the skank had started backing away from the girls when Hector walked up to them and said " Holy shit Nic Nac is that really you" " Yeah Hector did ya miss me?" she said to him hugging him " Hell yeah baby girl, so who's this cutie?" he asks her pointing to Anton " Well he's mine and Leon's son" She tells him calling Leon over to take Anton " Oh shit Le bro why didn't you tell me you had a kid" Hector asks him shaking his hand "Well I only found out a few weeks ago when they got back" Leon said taking Anton over to his car so he can listen to the scanners for cop activity while a few other racers came over to see Nic. Dom and the rest of the boys were standing outside Leon's car organizing the races when a blonde guy with a Everlast hat on walked up behind Brian sticking something in his back and saying "Remember me pretty boy" " Oh hell no" Brian says turning around as Leon gets out of the car and the team get ready to pounce, Brian says " Hell Jordan when did you get here?" giving his twin brother a hug. "Just today Rome, Me and the girls wanted to surprise you and when we heard there were races on we took a chance that team Toretto would be here so we came" " Yo where's that pretty boy I wanna give my bro a hug" a blonde girl said walking up to them. "Oh My God Lia what are you doin here" Nic says seeing her best friend from Miami " Oh shit Nic Nac gurl how ya livin? Where's that beautiful god son of mine at?" Lia asks Nic " Here with his papi" Leon says pointing to Anton in his car seat in the back. "Wait hold up Nic Nac, how do you know my sister Amelia?" Brian asks Nic as the rest of the team walk over to Leon's car " Well Lia was my best friend in Miami, but whats funny is that now your both here I can see how much you look alike and I'm wondering how i never put two and two together till now" Nic says to him looking back and forth between Brian and Lia " Well we oughta look alike Jordan, Brian and I are triplet's" Lia says to Nic. Dom walks over after talking with Leon and says to everyone " Ok guys we can play catch up at home later, we gotta race now." and with that everyone gets into there cars and drives off to the race spot.

The races went well Dom, Leon and Vince all won there races and the team was over the moon, Let's just say that Vince won more than his race tonight since him and Lia had been flirting all night long. Brian's race was an interesting one, waiting at the line where him and two wanna be racers when a hot pink skyline that was decked out just like Brian's pulled up to the line, Dom and Hector walked over and stood in front of the open driver's window so Brain and the rest of the team could not see who was in the car which made Brian a little nervous. The person handed Hector the 4 grand buy in, rolled up the window and lined up at the opposite end to Brian and waited for the race to begin. The race was short but this newbie pushed Brian a bit, but as always team Toretto came out on top again as Brian sailed across the finish line in first place. As everyone came to congratulate Brian he was dying to know who was in the pink skyline and wanted to see what they were running under the hood, but when the doors of the skyline opened Brian almost passed out as Tej and Suki stepped out "Tej bro what the hell you doin here and what was that I thought you would never race again?" Brian said as he walks over to them and hugs him" yeah well we thought we would make the surprise even better" Suki says hugging Brian also " Yeah well Bullit i thought I could race just this once to see if your really all they say you are" Tej says looking around and spotting Nic over with Leon listening to the scanner's but really congratulating him on his win, so he walked up behind her grabbing her around the waist " So this is who you left me high and dry for huh?" Nic thinks to herself I know that voice but it can't be him, she turns around "Oh My God Tej what are you doin here?" she says as she jumps into his arms " I came down with the rest of the crew to see Bullit." Leon stands there for a bit looking confused then he leans into his car as he heard something come over the scanner's. He springs into action as a call about illegal street racer's comes over and he can hear faint sirens in the distance getting closer by the second, " Oh shit we got COPS COP COPS GOOOOOOOOOO" he yells over the two way. Everyone starts running towards there cars causing major chaos for everyone else including the cop cars who had just started flooding the streets. The team knew that they all had to split up and take different routes home so no one would get caught. Tej and his crew followed Brian, Mia and Jordan back to there house and got there with no troubles from the cops. Since the babies would all be asleep inside the two houses they decided to have the party in the newly built 8 car garage. Brian, Dom and Leon kept the baby monitors close to them in case there babies woke up, since the music would be so loud the used ear pieces so that they could hear any noises over the music. It was then that everyone got introduced, Brian got both teams together for this " ok guys this here is Tej and his women Suki, standing to there left is my ugly ass "younger" brother Jordan and is wife Aleks. Standing beside Suki is my best friend for life Roman Pierce or Romey Rome to his crew and his girl Tenielle and those two gorgeous girls on the end there are my baby sister Lia and her other best friend Rebecca" they all waved 'Hi' while Lia and Becca didn't take there eyes off Vince and Jesse the whole time. Brian then turns to the Miami crew " Well standing beside me if you haven't guessed is my princess and the mother of my son Mia" he says as Mia blushes, "What wait a minute Bullit your a daddy?" Rome says to him looking as shocked as the rest of his crew "Yeah bro i found out when i was locked up and only just made it here in time to see him born" " Wow bro congrats" Rome says "Thanks bro, ok well that big baldy over there is the infamous Dominic Toretto and with him is his gorgeous yet bitchy women Letty" Brian says trying to to laugh at the look he was getting from Letty " Over here beside Mia is Vince, Jesse and Leon and well you know Leon's girl Nic Nac" he says pointing everyone out. " Ok well now that the introductions are over and done with let's party" Dom yells. The girls decided that they would let there hair down as the kids were asleep. After downing a few drinks each they decided that sitting around listening to the boys talk was boring so when 'Yeah ' by Usher Feat Lil Jon and Ludacris came on they decided to spice up things a bit and of course to get the boys attention away from talking about cars. So they walked to the middle of the garage and started grinding there bodies to the beat, showing everyone that they can dance real sexy but still look good and not reduce themselves to skank status. The boys only then noticed that there was a group of people dancing making everyone stop and watch them so they decided to go investigate, they walked over and realized that it was all the girls from both teams keeping everyone focused on them. By the time they got to the girls the song had changed to 'My Humps' by Black Eye Peas, they were all standing in a line as the girls turned around to see there men watching them, so they decided to draw some more attention by making there way towards the boys and getting them to dance with them. They all paired off :- Dom and Letty, Brian and Mia, Leon and Nic, Jordan and Aleks, Tej and Suki, Rome and Tenielle, Vince and Lia and Jesse and Becca. Once that song had finished the girls heard the first few beats of the next song and all got into formation, the song was 'Toxic' by Britney Spears and a long time ago Mia, Letty and Nic had made up dance moves for the song and when Nic had gone to Miami she had taught it to Lia, Becca, Suki, Tenielle and Aleks. They kept up the dancing while the next song 'Turn Me On' by Kevin Little came on and had everyones undivided attention again as they decided to "turn the guys on" which started working. The next song 'Slow and Easy' by Whitesnake came on and everyone got right into the song as it was ending Dom yelled " Party's over guys out NOW" as he was saying that he was being led up stairs by a very flustered Letty.

Hey guys please R/R. I like hearing what you all have to say. If you wanna leave any suggestions please do, I'm always open to ideas


	8. Changes

Over the next few weeks things went back to somewhat normal.

**Noone POV**

One Sunday when everyone was at the beach the boys sat down to discuss what had happened and what they planned on happening Tej decided that is was time they made a decision on whether they were going to go back to Miami or stay in LA, he Jordan Aleks Suki Rome and Tenielle had been discussing it and decided if it was ok with Dom and the team that they would join the 2 teams together and that they would stay in LA and buy the house across the road from DT so they could watch over it. So Dom called a team meeting. As everyone gathered around the bon fire Dom spoke "Well guys Tej and his crew have come to me with a decision that we all have a choice in, he has asked if they can make the move to la a bit more permanent and become members of Team Toretto, they have said they would be buying the house for sale across from DT. And as we all pretty much work at DT and the store I don't see why not. And now that Becca and Tenielle work at Racers Edge we have the inside to all the best and new parts so i really don't want them being a team against us if ya know what i mean" he says winking at the girls whilst everyone laughed at him "So what do u say guys?" Vince and Jesse madly nod there head yes happy that there women will be sticking around after all, Mia and Brian both agree as does Letty and Leon. Nic is ecstatic to have all her family together again. "Well Tej I guess the team will agree with me in say welcome to Team DT." With that everyone up shook hands or hugged but anyone could see how happy those 16 people were right now. the team packed up to go home. When they got home they all decided to put the kids to bed but Anton was restless so Nic took him for a drive in his papi's car cause that always seemed to calm him down. 3 hours later they returned home to a very worried team coz Nic had not been answering her cell the whole time she was gone. Leon was the first to reach the car as it pulled up in the drive way " SexyTe where were you? Are you ok? Is my lil man ok? Did something happen?" he asked talking extremely fast " Leon calm down he just wouldn't settle so I kept driving till he finally went to sleep ok" she all but yelled at him. Whats wrong SexyTe? He asked her " nothing ok Leon I'm tired and I just went to get inside and go to sleep ok" she then got Anton out of his baby seat and stormed off into the house without saying her good night's to anyone.

**Lia POV**

The next day Mia Letty and the babies were going shopping, Aleks was at DT working on a civic that had just been brought in, Becca and Tenielle were at racers edge working. While Nic and I were at the store. Jesse had called in the lunch order for the garage so I offered to drive it over to them. I dropped it off and got into a conversation with Aleks about the car she was working on and realized that I had been gone a hour, I said bye to the team and drove back to the store hoping Nic Nac wouldn't be angry with her talking so long. I walked in the store to hear Anton screaming from the back office I wondered where Nic was and why she wasn't with her son. It was then I noticed Nic over in a corner of the store talking in hushed tones to someone on her cell phone completely oblivious to the screams coming from her son. Nic turned around after hanging up to see me walking straight into the office and picking Anton up for the playpen he was in and start swaying and singing soothingly to him to calm him down. I walked back out to where Nic was " Did you like not notice your son screaming his heart out for his mami?" I ask her " My son what are...oh right my son. Oh mami's sorry lil man she was just on an important call shh sorry mami's here now" she says talking Anton from me. I turn to walk away when Anton looks at Nic and starts screaming again, I can see that Nic is getting very frustrated with this " Hey Nic do you want me to take Ant over to see his papi and his uncle's for a while, that might calm him down we all know there's something about car's that calms him down" I ask her taking Anton back and trying to calm him down again " Yeah whatever " she says walking away. I headed back into the office to grab Anton's stuff so i could head over to DT with him. I made my way over to DT with Anton, trying to calm him down the whole way there. Once he clapped eyes on Leon he stopped crying instantly "Papi papi papi" he yelled " Shh lil man daddy's here now calm down shh" he says taking his son is his arms cuddling him "What's wrong with him Li and why are you bringing him here? why isn't he at the shop with his mother?" "Well" I started " Maybe if HIS MOTHER was paying him a little more attention rather than talking secretly on her cell then maybe he wouldn't have been screaming his head off when i walked into the store" I said glaring at him "Have you noticed any changes in Nicolette lately?" I asked him straight out " No why would you think that Li? She's your best friend?" He said to me " Because I have... you know what forget i said anything ok, Anton was screaming and Nic was not paying any attention to him so i offered to bring him down here for a while and she gladly obliged to getting rid of him ok, so maybe you should be asking her why all of a sudden she does not want a bar of her son" I yelled at him and walked out of DT. "Lia wait " someone yelled after me but i didn't listen i just kept walking got into my car and took off in a cloud of smoke. " Was that my sister screaming down the street in all that smoke?" Brian said to Leon and Dom getting out of his car " Yeah dawg it was and she seemed pretty pissed"? Leon said to him " Why" Brian asked him "Dunno man she brought Ant down to me saying something about Nic not watching him and him screaming and then asked me if I had noticed any changes in her" Leon said to him shaking his head and walking over to put Anton in his playpen as he was asleep " Oh ok well if anyone would notice a change in Nic it would be Lia, she is her best and was with her the whole time she was in Miami" " Yeah I get that but everyone has been under a lot of stress lately so maybe that's the reason she's been acting weird" Leon said to Brian " Maybe" Brian said not wanting to get into a fight over it all. They left it at that and got back to work.

As I was driving around I went over everything that happened in my head and realized things still didn't sit right but decided not to say anything to anyone but just to watch out for any suspicious behaviour. Things seemed to be ok but then Nic started getting calls from people other than either teams and walking off to talk where no one could hear her. I also noticed that she hardly paid attention to Anton like she used to and that she showed hardly no affection to anyone at all especially Leon, the man she loved more than anyone in the world, she hardly wanted to spend anytime with him and there son and every time Nicolette picked Anton up he screamed which everyone noticed but never said anything. Then one day she started disappearing without telling anyone where she was going when normally she would always tell someone especially Leon where she was going and would take Anton with her but not once did she even bother to take him or even cuddle him before she went out. I decided I needed to talk to someone about it and the only person I could think of is my brother Jordan, he said he noticed the changes in her too and had been watching her also. I told him that if things kept going I was gonna say something because this by any means is not the Nic Nac I know and love.

Please R/R guys


End file.
